goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript/3
3/8 transcript pages of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)". Transcript That night at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were napping and Mr. Conductor closes the book, and sets the timer and uses the baseball bat instead waiting for the ball to join in. Mr. C. (as Rainier): So, who dropped the ball then? (A ball appears on his hand)  Oh, there you are.  I'd like a nice cup of hot cocoa. Would you fellas care to join me?  No? What would you rather do?  Go outside and play? Well, I can understand that.  What do you think? (uses a bat to hit the ball, it bounces offscreen) Why do you keep hitting him like that?  You need a time out. (puts the bat back, then uses a cup instead) Just a little sweeter, I think. Diesel 10: Alright, Pinchy, my little bucket of badness. Time to feast yourself! Mr. C. (as Rainier): Ah! Now that's better. (Then there was trouble. Mr. C. (as Rainier) heard a crashing sound, and Mr. C. (as Rainier) takes the thinking cap away and puts a railroad hat on, and Mr. C. (as Rainier) tumbles on the ground.) Thomas: Cinders and ashes! It's Diesel! Edward: Diesel? James: Who? Gordon: No! Please… (Mr. Conductor (as Rainier Wolfcastle) gets up, noticing a bag of sugar on the ground.) Diesel 10: Hello, Twinkle Toes. I got a plan, and you're not in it. Mr. C. (as Rainier) You can't catch me, Diesel! (tries to use the sparkle to vanish himself, it ran out and had no sparkle) Diesel 10: Losing your sparkle, huh? What perfect timing! Now where is that lost engine? Mr. C. (as Rainier) You won't find her here. Diesel 10: You're not clever enough to stop me. Mr. C. (as Rainier) Oh, yes, I am. Diesel 10: No, you're not. (Mr. C. (as Rainier) uses a bag of sugar, Diesel 10 had blocked himself in the face.) What's that? Mr. C. (as Rainier) That's right. It's sugar, Diesel. And if I throw this in your tank, it'll seize you up for good! Diesel 10: Make the most of tonight, Twinkle Toes, because you won't like tomorrow. (chuffs back away a few inches from the tracks, Pinchy opens and closes himself very slowly and scary) Neither will that line of tin kettles! (Mr. C. (as Rainier) puts the bag of sugar back where it belongs.) Thomas: Mr. Conductor, what happened to your sparkle? Mr. C. (as Rainier): I don't know, Thomas. I'll just have to sleep on that. Edward: On your sparkle? Mr. C. (as Rainier): No, Edward. On the problem of what happened to it. Percy: Oh, but Mr. Conductor, without your sparkle, or the lost engine, you can't travel here to help us anymore. Mr. C. (as Rainier): I'll solve the problem. You just go to sleep now. Percy: Easy for you to say. (The scene fades, as Mr. C. (as Rainier) wakes up, starts talking to himself.) Mr. C. (as Rainier): Sparkle? Gold dust? Magic railroad? Buffers? Lost engine? The family told me, as long as there is a railroad, there will be harmony. As long as there is gold dust, there will be energy. You wouldn't even have to worry! Yeah, sure. (starts dreaming about a sad and wrecked Shining Time where Stacy Jones (as Krabappel) is alone) Stacy Jones (as Krabappel): Mr. C.? Mr. C.? Why aren't you here? Why couldn't you travel anymore to the Island of Sodor, or back home with us in Shining Time? The back's all gone. (The nightmare ends when Mr. C. (as Rainier) opened his eyes to himself, getting out and standing up.) Mr. C. (as Rainier): What's going wrong with our railroad and why? My universe is in danger! I've got to find more gold dust! (Cuts to train station while Mutt (as SLH) and Lily (as Lily) arrive while people are waiting in line.) Mr. C. (as Rainier): Next morning, Mutt traveled with Billy to the big city station.  Mutt was sure Lily could help her grandpa and that together they could help me.  But only if Lily met someone special at Shining Time first. Train Station Announcer: Attention passengers. The train for Muffle Mountain will depart from track 3. The train to Shining Time will be departing from Shining Time, track 4. Shining time, track 4. Lily (as Lisa): I don't suppose you know where track 3 is, do you? You do? Is it that one? Well, why not? I hope you're right! Mr. C. (as Rainier): Mutt was feeling pleased with himself. He had put Lily on the wrong train, but he knew he had done so for the right reasons. (Mutt (as SLH) and Lily (as Lisa) arrive on the back of the train. The song "I Know How the Moon Must Feel" starts by Dayna Manning in the background). Singer: I know how the moon must feel Looking dawn from the heavens Smiling at the silly things We put ourselves through Missing magic each day And not seeing the wonder That's how the moon must feel I know how the moon must feel When he makes someone happy That's the feeling I will feel When you smile at me I'll be floating on air I'll be beaming with wonder That's how the moon must feel (The song ends as Burnett (as Reverend) uses the book from the shelf, the sound of Lady's magic is heard. The scene cuts to windy trees. The scene cuts to Mr. Conductor (as Rainier Wolfcastle) trying to make James' itch go away with a janitor's broom.) James: Left a bit. Right a bit. Up a bit. Mr. C. (as Rainier): There, James. Tickle all gone now? James: No, still itchy. Hey, Mr. C., why do you look so tired? Is it because I'm red? Diesel says red is a very tiring color. But, Mr. C., red looks so nice against the snow! It's not me, is it? Mr. C. (as Rainier): Oh no, of course not, James. I just remembered when red is bright and cheerful, just like my sparkle! Or at least it was, and must be again. (puts janitor's broom back where it belongs) I'm sorry, James. I'm going to the windmill to search something important. Off to go to work, please. James: Okay, Mr. Conductor. Take the steam up! (Scene cuts to Rainbow Ridge, Mr. C. (as Rainier) climbs on top of the rocks, and gets out and stands on the ground. There is no windmill.) Mr. C. (as Rainier): What happened? Where is the windmill? That's not where I'm supposed to be? Now I completely lost my sense of direction! (tries to use his sparkle to teleport himself to the windmill, but still no sparkle, then sits down on a rock by himself) Now my gold dust really is all gone. If I can't find the source for making more, the consequences will be bad. I saw them in my dream last night. My family never told me what to do in a gold dust crisis. They only said, "If you can't remember the clue, the windmill will remind you"! But where is the windmill, and what is the clue? (Scene cuts to Island of Sodor again.) Bertie: Smile, steamers. It's a sunny day. James: It's not sunny, because Mr. C. is not at the windmill! I looked! Thomas: I think his sparkle's all gone. Henry: My smokebox doesn't feel sunny. It feels stuffed up! Gordon: Nasty fumes from dingy Diesel. Hmph! Edward: And Diesel is after the lost engine. Toby: And if he finds her, I fear that will destroy us all. Gordon: What? Even an engine is big as me? Edward: Yes, Gordon. Even you. Thomas: Ah-ah-achoo! James: Say it, don't spray it, Thomas. Thomas: I still got sneezing powder out of my funnel, but now I'm going to look for Mr. Conductor. Toby: Let us get back to work. That's what he would want. Bertie: How about a race, Thomas? Thomas: Sorry, Bertie. I can't today. I need to be a really useful engine and solve some mysteries too instead. Bertie: I guess that means I win. Perhaps another day.